Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Wikiality.com's Gift To Iraq on the 4th Anniversary of the Democracy Giving= The traditional gift for a fourth anniversary is linen. "I hope this is fire retardant." --OHeL 03:09, 20 March 2007 (UTC) "And bulletproof." '--Alethic Logic 03:16, 20 March 2007 (UTC)' "And bomb proof!" Tourskin 03:44, 20 March 2007 (UTC) "And sneaky soviet spy proof!"Tourskin 03:44, 20 March 2007 (UTC) =Vice President Dick Cheney= So when I know I'm going to burp - I just hold it in like this. Otherwise, it sounds like "quack". '--Alethic Logic 01:56, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' "Dick Jr." '--Alethic Logic 01:57, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' "Dubai or not Dubai - that is the question". '--Alethic Logic 19:39, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' "Is that my left arm tingling, or am I just pleased to see you?" --Careax 03:01, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Dick Cheney's inner child coming out of the closet, right next to the skeletons. =Alberto Gonzales Responds to Questions= "Good evening folks. It's great to be doing stand-up again. I just finished signing the termination letters of eight U.S. attorneys, and boy is my hand tired!..." SILENCE "...Ouch! Tough crowd!" --Careax 07:56, 16 March 2007 (UTC) "OK everybody chill out with the questions, okay, I've called this meeting in the White House Disco Office cause we're gonna kick it back a little... Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo No. 5..." Factbook 02:57, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "...and that is how I sneaked into this lovely country..."Tourskin 03:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "You will not question my integrity. You will look at the hypnotic carpet and fall into a deeeeeep sleeeeeep." --Careax 04:32, 19 March 2007 (UTC) =Terrorist Confesses= To post which crimes this man has confessed to, click here. I still get the chicks, even when I look like this. --OHeL 07:19, 16 March 2007 (UTC) "NO SOUP FOR YOU!" --Careax 07:57, 16 March 2007 (UTC) =Karl Rove and Alberto Gonzales= Mr. Rove blows a kiss to his beloved Fox News. --Careax 02:50, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "Tee hee hee... Did I do that?" Factbook 23:26, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :" Oooh, I wonder If I left the TV on back at home..."Tourskin 02:06, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Even after years of practicing, Karl still hasn't got the Doctor Evil pose right. --Careax 04:30, 19 March 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Visits Mexico= --OHeL 12:59, 17 March 2007 (UTC) "Pull my finger." --Careax 02:49, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "Don't make me bomb you! I got Tony Blair to help out too!"Tourskin 02:59, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "Wait, you said 'Five, take away three?' Uh... uh... " Factbook 03:13, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "Fool me once... shame on me..." ''' --Alethic Logic 22:13, 18 March 2007 (UTC) =Joseph Wilson's Wife Testifies Before a Congressional Subcommittee= "You are trying to portray me as the villian here. Anyone who grew up watching the Batman TV show knows that if I was a villian, the camera lens would be tilted on an angle. " --OHeL 12:39, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Don't be fooled, I'm a natural blonde... double agents always dye their eyebrows! but the soul patch was definitely not my idea... Factbook 02:44, 18 March 2007 (UTC) =Pro-War Demonstrators March in Washington= Some outstanding citizens indicate their eagerness to enlist and make up for deficits in the troop surge! Factbook 02:39, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Michael Moore look-alike contest underway in Washington. '--Alethic Logic 22:14, 18 March 2007 (UTC)' =Gold Buillon= Halliburton prepares their new corporate paperweights for distribution. --Careax 02:15, 20 March 2007 (UTC) =Roller Derby in Denver= Liza Minelli sinks to a new low. --Careax 02:14, 20 March 2007 (UTC) =Australian Police= That would be all of them. =Boatbuilders Provide Drugrunners with Superfast Craft= Now, that's what I call a "V-8" engine configuration! --OHeL 03:09, 20 March 2007 (UTC) : "YO GRINGO! THIS TAKE YA TO THE MOON IF IT HIGH!"Tourskin 03:46, 20 March 2007 (UTC) =Snow Donut= Snow donuts are formed natually Another donut desperately attempts to escape from Michael Moore's clutches. --Careax 06:52, 21 March 2007 (UTC) =World's Smallest Horse= =A Man Works on a Highrise Building=